President Santos Year Two: Decisions And Choices
by FanWriterWV
Summary: Revised. Toby wins his first election, while the Santos administration must deal with a shocking incident in Kazakhstan.


President Santos Year Two: Decisions and Choices

_Toby Ziegler for Congress Campaign Headquarters, November 2008_

"You want Lionel Tibbey to be my legal counsel?" Toby was incredulous, and not just because it looked like he was actually winning the election. While his campaign staff was getting ready to celebrate, he and Josh had been hashing out the details of Toby's future in the U.S. Congress. "The man thinks Jed Bartlett is right wing!"

"He's very passionate about what he believes in," Josh insisted. "If you want somebody in your corner, he'd be the guy to go to."

"I don't want my first term in the House of Representatives to be about my pardon," Toby replied.

"You may not want it that way, but the Republicans will hammer you with it the moment you get sworn in. I just want you to be prepared."

"The final results are coming in," one of the campaign aides called from the other room.

Toby and Josh joined her as they watched the coverage on T.V.

"_And, with a margin of error of less than two per cent, former White House communications director Toby Ziegler is projected to be the next Democratic member of the House of Representatives from New York…"_

The cheers drowned out the rest of the announcement. Toby shook hands and accepted high-fives from everybody as he went around the room. "This has been a long, hard fight," he said. "But thanks to all of you, we won. More importantly, the people of New York have won!"

Josh was grinning as his cell phone beeped. "Toby Ziegler victory celebration headquarters! How can we help you? Oh, Donna! Yeah, this is a great night…what?" His expression suddenly turned more serious. "What? Yeah, I'll tell him right away."

"Was that Donna?" Toby asked. "What's going on?"

"Something's happened in Kazakhstan," Josh said, his face grim.

_Washington, D.C., White House Situation Room_

"Why didn't we have any warning of this?" Santos tried to keep his voice under control. "The president of Kazakhstan assured me personally that his country was one of the most stable in the region."

"Economically, it is," National Security Advisor Nancy Harper said. "General?"

General Nicholas Alexander got straight to the point. "Kazakhstan has a Chechan minority that is opposed to U.S. troops being in the country. Since we've been cooperating with the Russian government in helping them to deal with Chechan terrorists many local Chechans have joined a radical dissident group that includes members from Turkmenistan and Ukraine."

"I'd like to add that we still don't know how reliable the Kazakhstan president's own information is," Nancy interjected. "He's of Russian ancestry and we believe he's using this incident to play to the Russian minority in his country, since they've been among his most vocal critics."

"And the ambassador made an easy target." Santos sighed. "OK, everybody. Thank you."

Once they were out of the Situation Room, Santos said, "I want to know what kind of diplomatic leverage we can use against the Kazakhstan president. He's supposed to be an ally, dammit!" Some aides glanced their way as Nancy followed Santos.

"It's always a risk when we deal with that part of the world," Nancy reminded him. "Arnold will know what to do."

"Yeah, I know. It's just that…I don't want to make the same mistakes that other presidents have made. I don't want us to have to become an occupying force in that country." Santos sighed. "The ambassador was a good man. He didn't deserve this."

"Then make sure his death wasn't in vain. Don't let this tragedy take you down a path you don't want to go."

Santos smiled wanly at her. "Are you sure you don't want this job?"

"I'm just an adviser, Mr. President. You're still the boss."

"Thanks, Nancy. I'll try and remember that." Santos left her behind. First terms are supposed to be the easier ones, he thought. I guess this is my first lesson…

Later, in the Oval Office, Arnold Vinick was updating Santos on the latest information. "The ambassador's car struck a roadside bomb. The Kazakhstan ambassador says their government is rounding up suspects, but that probably really means rounding up members of dissident groups."

"The same groups we promised we'd help pressure the president of Kazakhstan into allowing them to participate in free elections. What about the Marines who were with the ambassador?"

"There were no fatalities other than the ambassador, thank God. They're being flown to Germany for treatment."

"I want to call them personally as soon as their doctors say it's O.K."

Vinick nodded. "You know, you're not responsible for this."

"President Bartlett wanted American troops there to keep Russia and China from starting World War Three. I've been keeping my word to him that we wouldn't cut and run for two years now. I'm the Commander in Chief; that makes this tragedy my responsibility!"

Vinick's voice was quiet. "Do you want me or Baker to call the ambassador's wife?"

"No, Arnold. I'll take care of it. Thanks." Santos stood up. "Our job in Kazakhstan just got a whole lot tougher."

TBC!


End file.
